It Doesnt Make Sense
by Masentha Fae Keeper
Summary: its about this girl that gets trans ported to her favorite anime world which is a ship and the ship crashes on another world.
1. Default Chapter

Hey how's it going? Well this is my first of many stories that I'm going write k.  
  
Now on with the story Mmmmmmmmm ice cream sounds really good right now  
  
It Doesn't Make Sense  
  
Chapter 1------ A New World  
  
It was a dark and gloomy day when a short young girl named Minato was drawing some pictures. All of a sudden her gigantic mirror started to shake and she had not noticed it yet. Then her chair went flying though that air but it didn't hit anything it just floated there. The chair caught her attention and she sat there on the ground not doing anything. About ten minuets later she stood up, walked up to the floating chair, touched it. Slowly looked around then walked to the mirror. Touched the mirror and poof. Minato suddenly appeared on a strange ship. She had remembered this ship from one of her anime's she had owned. It was here favorite anime. Minato liked the anime so much because the main character was just like her. Both of them were depressing to all around them. They always had a frown on their face. Well actually only sometimes. Minato began to walk around the space ship and saw some more characters like Haruka. She walked up real close to Haruka and poked her. Haruka turned around and saw a very short person.  
  
"Excuse me but who are you," Haruka said Then Minato said in a low and quiet voice "ummm, is this a real ship?" "Yeah, last time I checked it was." Haruka said Then she looked around as if to check that it still was a ship. Minato took it that she wasn't the brightest person in the world and she wasn't.  
  
Minato then walked all around the ship probably to make sure it was real. One of the doors burst open and there was her favorite character, Ruri. Minato was extremely surprised! Here she was on a ship she couldn't believe she was there, meeting all her favorite anime characters! Suddenly she felt very faint unable to cope with the situation. The last thing that she saw before she passed out was Ruri reaching forward to attempt to catch her.  
  
  
  
What will happen next, wouldn't you like to know? Well if you do then good, but if not you can go kiss my bum k. well I just had ice cream it was sooo good  
  
Ok so if u know what anime I'm talking about good 4 u, but I don't care. If u don't the anime is called Martian Successor Nadescio. It is really good and umm  
  
Send reviews, I need more ideas. I'm only one simple mind ( waaaaaaaa. na I'm just kidding, but I still need reviews. The more input I get the better and longer the next and following chapters will be.  
  
Well,  
  
Bye Bye  
  
GTG 


	2. A Terrible Flight

Hey I'm back with another chapter. Please review and give me some ideas if not fine this will totally suck ass as a story. Also I don't own anything so if you want to sue me you wont get much out of me only some pennies that I found on the ground when I was walking home from school. So I guess on with the dumb story that I stupidly made up because I was bored and was about to go to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - A Terrible Flight  
  
Minato soon woke up in her room, but she had the strangest feeling that she wasn't really in her room and that she was being watched. Minato climbed down from her loft bed and looked at her little wall covered with pictures of anime, anime dolls, everything anime. She then went to her bedroom door, but before she could open it her room disappeared in a flash of light that had almost blinded her. After a few minutes of standing still she opened her eyes. She was in a room that she had never seen before. She looked around and saw tons of buttons and gadgets. Before she could touch any of the buttons the door opened and in walked Ruri. Minato was again stunned and almost went unconscious again. Then she walked away and began to look into more rooms. On the last room of the third corridor she opened the door and a strange dark person with brown hair and brown eyes stepped out of the door. She was someone that Minato had never seen before. She wasn't the tallest person but she was taller than Minato. She had brownish hair that was un-tamed. The stranger also had brown eyes and had a strange sort of clothing on that she had never seen before. "Oh sorry didn't see you there hey wait do I know you?"  
  
Minato said " Umm no my name is Minato and what's your name?"  
  
The stranger said " oh heh, my name is Demoness Yasha."  
  
The ship began to rumble. Minato started to freak out. She didn't know what was happening. Tons of people began to pour out of the rooms into the small pathway. Minato go caught in the crowd and was pulled into a strange room. Then all of a sudden they heard a voice above any other. Minato looked around and saw that it was coming from a speaker far away and she felt sorry for all the people that were close to the speaker.  
  
"Please do not worry, we are having a slight problem. Again please do not worry."  
  
Then all the people around Minato started to scream, but they later calmed down when the ships jolting from side to side subsided. Minato looked at peoples faces and she saw a frightened look that she had never seen in anyone's face before. Then Minato started to get frightened as well.  
  
Minato looked out of the window and saw a very strange planet that was getting closer and closer to her. The hairs on Minato neck started to stand up as if something horrible was going to happen. Suddenly a voice came up and said, "We will soon be arriving on anime planet. Please buckle your restraints."  
  
Minato sits down in an empty seat and buckles herself in. suddenly a jolt ripped through the ship with the sound of tearing metal. Then a sound came up that she had never heard before. She then realized what the sound was and it chilled her to the bones.  
  
It was the sound of thousands of innocent beings screaming and crying in mortal fear of their worthless lives. She also realized that she might not live to see the next beautiful sun rise ever again. As she looked out the window she saw that the ship was free falling towards the planet possibly to its doom. The window started to glare an angry red like the fires of hell. All at once she saw a hole rip into the hull to her left and saw all the people on the side of the cabin ripped through the hole, that was barley a foot around, being pulped all the while into a mass of blood bones and scrap metal that was fried once it hit the fire caused by the friction.  
  
A voice shouted in the loudspeaker in a terrified voice "We are now ejecting all remaining passengers. May God save us all."  
  
With a loud boom she felt her chair launch through the roof that was just shot off and all went black as she fell towards the planet faster and faster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well happy new years. I wrote this on New Years Eve and like I feel so drunk. Oh and my brother helped me out he also is a anime freak, but he doesn't have a account and he likes helping me out so he helped me write some of the parts. So again happy new years and please review. I really need your help, but if you don't want to then this story will be just as crappie as you think it is. And sorry it took so long I'm trying to write them faster, but with school its been kinda hard. 


	3. Forgetfullness

Well back with a new chappie. If you don't already like my fic than too bad I don't care. Cause even if you don't like it than I will still write it because I like it and this is my fic so I am goddess muhahahah. Na I'm kidding, but my friend calls me the fire goddess or something like that so whatever. So on with the third chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minato woke up in a sudden rush of anxiety. She looked at her watch and saw it was burnt off. She jumped up and looked around and saw thousands of metal chunks surrounding her like a giant wall. Minato climbed up the giant wall to see thousands of dead bodies. Every little movement she saw she would run over the dead carcasses when she did blood squirted out of the rips and tears of the carcasses. She studied some of the bodies and noticed that their clothes were burnt off. Then she looked down and her clothes were gone. Everything was showing. The quickly blushed then remembered that everyone was dead. Just after realizing that a guy crawled up and grabbed Minato's ankle. Minato was scared out of her whit's as he slowly got up and slid his up further and further till he reached the bottom crease of her breast, stopped and he fell backwards to his death on a small smoldering piece of metal that as it sizzled went straight through his skull and came out of his left eye with juices squirting out. Thankfully the man's clothes were not totally incinerated so she ran up and pulled off his shirt and slid it onto her-self. Then she un-buckled his belt and threw it off. She yanked off his pants and slid them on her bottom half. Unfortunately the pants were to big so she had to dig around in the rotting body parts to find the belt that she had thrown off because she thought she had no need for it. Before Minato could get the belt on she saw a person that she hardily recognized stand up from the wreck. As that happed Minato dropped down onto the bodies, but it was to late the person had seen her. Then she heard some footsteps and there was a very large, but slender shadow standing above her. Then the mysterious shadow paused and leaned over into Minato's sight. She noticed that it was a girl and she wasn't anyone that she had ever seen before.  
  
" Are you alright? " she said  
  
" Who, who are you? "  
  
" Oh I'm Demoness Yasha, don't you remember me? "  
  
" Aaa, why, why would I? What happened to me? Oh man I have a major headache."  
  
She touched a huge gash on her forehead where purple blood was flowing. Then she watched the blood drip off of her face to the carcass. As it did so it landed on a hole in a body then the hole started to get covered up with this tan like substance. She bent over to feel it and it felt like regular human skin. Then she touched her forehead again and the gash was gone. Suddenly she jumped backwards and asked Demoness Yasha who she was. Demoness Yasha started to get a little confused and didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
" Don't you remember?"  
  
" No, I. don't remember anything?"  
  
"Nothin at all?"  
  
" Nope, so who am I? What happened here? Why is everyone."  
  
As she was saying that she felt something hit her back and go straight through her chest and more of that purple blood gushed out as she was lying on the ground. Then she felt something strange that was even more painful than the item flying straight through her. Finally as the pain stopped she looked down and she was healed. Except for the hole in the shirt. Then she looked where the item had come from and there was no one there. She started to think.  
  
" Hey! Minato, are you ok?"  
  
"what did you call me?"  
  
"I called you Minato, that's your name." Said Yasha looking a little more confused.  
  
" So that's my name. What happened here?" Minato said in a confused and excited way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah Yeah I know that I suck at ending chapters, but hey I've never really written a multi chapter story. And if anyone actually reads my fanfic you should check out my friends fanfic her pen name is Demoness Yasha and she has 3 stories and you should read ALL of them and I assure you they are a lot better than my fanfics. Also if you think I suck tell me. Althought I really wont care but if you give me ideas than I will and ill be like super happy and I'll say thanks and give you a virtual pat on the back. 


	4. Strange Yet Friendly People And Evil Bei...

K well I'm back with another chapter sorry it took so long its just that ive been really busy in school and drawling anime yes I do draw anime but I totally suck so don't bother asking me to draw anything cause I probably wont even draw it unless I get really bored and run out of ideas. k well I guess lets begin the new chapter. Also I got to lazy to spell Demoness Yasha so I'll just call her DY (yeah as u could tell I'm really lazy)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Strange Yet Friendly People and Evil Beings  
  
"We were on a ship called Nadesico and it got hit by a meteor (I'm not really sure what its called). The ship crashed on this planet." DY said  
  
"This place looks familiar." Minato said  
  
"Well it doesn't really matter, we probably should so see if any one around here is even alive."  
  
"a yeah we should lets go."  
  
Then, they began to climb over the smelly decaying carcasses of human flesh. After about an hour they began to find out that no one was alive or even recognizable. Just then, DY saw out of the corner of her eye a very tall green man standing with two other people. In addition, she saw out of the other corner of her eye another creature that was also green but this one had a spear like tail. Then in an instant Minato's legs gave away and she tumbled to the bottom of the pile of dead carcasses also bringing DY with her.  
  
While both of them were lying there, they saw something they could not believe. They saw both of the green men fly up into the air and began to throw punches. At first they were slow then they began to gain speed and went faster and faster until they couldn't be counted by anyone Minato or DY knew, but it looked like the two other men could see every little move they made. Nevertheless, all Minato and DY could see were two green blobs moving around in the air. Then the green blob without a tail started to fall down towards the sea of carcasses. When the green blob with out a tail hit the sea of carcass blood and body parts flew up into the air and followed gravity all the way to the ground.  
  
"OMG, lets go see it he's ok, that had to hurt." DY said franticly DY started to crawl over to where the green blob fell when Minato grabbed her shirt almost ripping it into two. "a hello did you not see that he doesn't look human and he might be dangerous, hello are you listening to me ." Minato said angrily while knocking on DY's head  
  
Nevertheless, it did not work DY's radiant eyes were fixed on the one spot that the green blob with out a tail had fallen. Minato tried to knock DY out of he daze, but it did not work and after a while, she finally came to. DY did not know what happened. It had seemed like she was hypnotized. After all of that commotion was over, both of them finally worked up enough courage to go over and see if the green person was alright. As they were crawling over, Minato and DY saw tons of dead bodies just lying there, some still gushing blood out from their fresh wounds and others have been deceased for a while, but both of them were disgusted with the sight of the bodies. Despite their horrible, tragic life, nothing was worse than having to crawl over all those bodies. When the two finally got to where the green person had fallen, it was almost too late. A thanks to Minato's quick thinking she saved the green persons life. By cutting her arm and letting her purple blood ooze from her arm to the green persons wounds.  
  
"Ugh oh no I have to help."  
  
"hahah no your not going any where , your hurt." DY said hastily  
  
"sheesh and what are u my mommy" the green person said sarcastically  
  
"hah I'm sure she wishes she was your mommy" Minato said a little hushed  
  
"What did u just say?"DY said angrily  
  
Then DY decided to take matters into her own hands and grabbed a limb off a body, ripped it off and whacked Minato up side the head with the blood flying into her face while still laughing.  
  
" Why u little ." Minato said  
  
"Girls don't fight."  
  
"Why shouldn't we?" both of them replied awkwardly  
  
"aaaa. I don't know" the green person said dumbfounded.  
  
"Hey what's your name?" Minato said trying to get DY to calm down after insulting her.  
  
"Oh hehe my names Piccolo"  
  
DY finally stopped fighting with Minato and ran up to Piccolo like a little lovesick puppy, but unfortunately only reaching to about his chest, maybe lower. As Minato stood there looking really dumb after almost falling to the ground after her being unbalanced because of the cat fight. While Piccolo, looking a little scared after a little girl came running up to him, practically pushing him over the hill. When DY gave Minato the dirty look that pushed Minato over the edge and she started to charge at DY as fast as her short stubby legs could go. Then Minato's head went right into DY's stomach and she threw up what little she had in her stomach and they both went plummeting down the hill faster and faster until they both hit something standing at the bottom of the hill. It was also green but this one had pink muscle thingy's and a tail that didn't look pleasant at all. They both stopped fighting with each other, got up slowly and started to run as fast as they could in the opposite direction, but it was no use. Both of them felt a sharp stabbing pain on their backs and they were down for the count. Not knowing what would happen next. Then they felt themselves disintegrating from their toes to their heads. Then it stooped before it got past their knees and started to grow back. But they kept their eyes closed(just in case). Finally when one of them worked enough courage to open her eyes she saw piccolo and two other much shorter people.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok man that took forever. Sooo um I finally got time to finish writing this chapter, isn't it amazing. If you like it then ok good review me and tell me what u liked and tell me how to make it better, but if u don't then review anyway and tell me why u didn't like it. I might actually care what u said oh and Demoness Yasha I might need some of that pamprine after all. lol. However, im not kidding so if u sees me on Monday gives me some plz. Oh well  
  
PLZ REVIEW. I NEED REVIEWS :) 


End file.
